She lives in a fairy tale
by AlwaysElisabethian
Summary: "Well you've built up a world of magic, because your real life is tragic"


**Okay, so there's actually a story behind this. It is actually an assignment for English class. I needed to write a fairy tale, with the target group of 15-20 years old. And being the fan girl I am, I couldn't imagine anyone else than Elena, even though this is completely OOC! So, if you don't want to see it as a fan fiction, don't! PLEASE tell me what you think. It would mean everything to me. **

**And yeah, I know it's short, but the assignment said 2-3 pages, and this is 3 pages ;) **

* * *

**She lives in a fairy tale**

"_Well, you've built up a world of magic, because your real life is tragic."_

_-Paramore, Brick by boring brick_

"I guess this is what you get for watching Charlie & the chocolate factory before bedtime."

Elena dragged her bare feet through the green grass. Actually, it looked exactly like the grass from the film. The grass made of mint chocolate.

She had no idea what she was doing here, wherever here was. She didn't remember going anywhere, and she certainly didn't remember putting on the white sun dress she was wearing. If she had to be honest, the place she was really did remind her of the chocolate room from the film. She knew she shouldn't have been watching a film like that before bedtime. Actually, she had expected nightmares. But this certainly wasn't a nightmare. She felt great!

Slowly and very carefully, she bend down and plucked a single stray of grass. It didn't feel like normal grass. It felt softer. And it felt like it was melting in her hand. Looking down, she found out, that was exactly what was happening. The grass was actually melting in her hand.

"I must be crazy," she thought, as she put the single stray in her mouth. She had been right. It was mint chocolate. She remembered the flavour, even though it was a very long time since she'd tasted the creamy candy. Actually, it was a long time since she'd had any kind of candy. Normally it would make her throw up. But not here.

Curiosity got the best of her, as she stood up from her spot in the middle of the large grass field, and started exploring. The sky wasn't blue, like you see on earth. No, it was golden. A distant silver sun lit up the field, making everything look weird. Not like back home.

As she walked, enjoying the way the grass tickled her bare feet, she started seeing trees. Purple trees. Oh, what the hell. Why not enjoy this dreamland, while it lasted? It had been a long time since she had felt this carefree. There was nothing here to harm her, and she could eat the funny looking candy without throwing it all up. This could be paradise.

Elena giggled at the silly thought. Of course this wasn't paradise. Paradise is something Christians believed in. And she sure wasn't a Christian. How could she be? Christians believe in a God. They believe in goodness in all people, and she knew that wasn't true. Many people were evil all the way through.

She was pulled out of her thoughts, as trees started surrounding her. The funny looking purple trees! A smile spread on her lips, as she carefully pulled at a limb. It fell off instantly, and feeling brave, Elena took a small bite from it. She recognised the taste instantly. Caramel. That had been her favourite flavour when she was nothing but a small girl. She still loved it.

Grabbing another one, she started walking again. She had a feeling there was much more to explore. And she had all the time in the world! This was after all her dream. And she knew from 'Alice in Wonderland' that she was the one controlling everything. She just needed to wish for it. Think about it. Something like that.

Munching on the stick, she let her eyes fall on everything in the woods. She hadn't ever been a place like this before, and she wanted to see everything there was to see.

Before long, she reached a lake. Of course the water wasn't blue, like it would be back home. No, it was green. Many people would have thought it to be poisoned. Maybe even polluted. But Elena knew it wasn't. It was soda. She'd figured out the theme of the land. Candy. Everything was something sweet. And she enjoyed it. She was able to eat it. She didn't feel bad.

Getting on her knees, she lowered her head to the water, and took a small sip. Her guess had been correct. The bubbles danced lightly on her tongue, down her throat, as she drank.

Feeling completely satisfied, she continued her journey. She had seen a castle in the distance, and she wanted to go there. She wanted to see it for herself. She had no idea how to get there, but she knew she would. Of course she would.

"Are you looking for something?"

She turned around at the sound of the voice. It was low, almost a growl actually. But she wasn't scared. Of course she wasn't scared. This was just a dream. If she wanted to wake up, she just had to pinch herself. She couldn't be harmed. So why be scared?

"I'm looking for the way to the castle," she said, smiling at the creature in front of her. It reminded her of something taken out of a Disney film. It was big, blue and incredibly fluffy. This creature couldn't be evil. No way.

"Well, then I will have to escort you there, Miss..." the creature trailed off, while extending a big fluffy arm.

"Elena," she said, accepting the arm. She knew she shouldn't trust strangers. That was exactly what she had been told, ever since she was a kid. But this was a dream. She could trust the big fluffy creature.

"Here, have some candy."

The creature handed her a lifesized gummy bear. Elena felt her stomach turn at the sight of the colourful jelly. She couldn't eat that! And she couldn't eat it in front of the creature. It would see how big she was. How her stomach wasn't flat enough, her arms not thin enough.

"No thanks," she said, politely declining the candy. She was strong enough. She could handle this.

"Oh no, Miss Elena. You _have _to eat it!" The creature stopped dead in it's track. Elena felt her knees starting to give in under her. She couldn't eat!

And in one swift moment, the candy land started to change. The grass turned grey. The trees turned black. The sky was a dark blue colour. Elena felt scared. What was going on?

"You _have _to eat!"

She looked back at the blue creature. Except it wasn't a blue creature any more. It was a man, wearing a white coat, standing with a gigantic burger in his hand. Elena felt the familiar feeling of purging. She was going to empty her stomach right here, if she didn't get away from the doctor. That was all they ever wanted. She needed to get away, and fast.

* * *

"Elena? Elena, sweetheart, are you awake?"

She opened her eyes slowly, awakened by the sound of her mother's soothing voice and the loud beeps from the machine besides her. The machine telling her that she was still alive. Her heart was still beating.

"I'm here, Mum," she said, smiling vaguely at her mother. She was sitting beside the bed, clutching her purse close to her body. Elena could see how affected she was by her situation. She noticed the small bags under her eyes. The way she had grown thinner and the way wrinkles seemed to have appeared on her once smooth skin. She was sucking the life out of her mother, just by being in a hospital.

"They said you might be asleep longer. How are you feeling?" her mother asked, taking her small hand in her own. Elena sighed. She knew exactly what question would follow this one. The question the doctors asked her every day. The exact same her mother and her friends would ask her. And they would ask, even though they knew what the answer would be. The answer would always be no. They knew that. And yet they kept asking.

"I'm good, Mum. I just had a nightmare. It's fine," Elena answered, preparing herself to let her mother down once again. Because she did, every time she answered that damn question.

"Are you ready to eat?"

There it was. The question. Why did she have to keep on asking her? She knew the answer wouldn't change. She couldn't change the answer.

"Mum, please. Just... Go home. You need sleep. You don't need to be here. Go home, rest. I will be here in the morning," Elena said, pleading with her mother to go home. She needed her to leave. She wanted to be alone. To write in her diary, to watch a film. She just needed to be alone.

Her mother nodded and got up from the chair. She would've fought Elena, if she wasn't so used to this fight. In the beginning she wouldn't leave. She would stay, always trying to get her daughter to eat. But she never succeeded. And now it seemed she had given up. That's why she left, without looking back at Elena.

"_Her prince finally came to save her, and the rest she can figure out."_

_-Paramore, Brick by boring brick_

"Elena? It's time to go, sweetie."

She recognised the velvety voice instantly. It had been a very long time since she had heard that voice. Actually, she never thought she would be able to hear it again. But here she was, listening to his voice, and it made the tears form in her eyes.

"It's okay. You'll be okay. I've got you."

She trusted him. Oh, how she trusted him. And she would trust him till the end of the world.

She saw him. He was standing right there, next to her bed. The usual smile was planted on his lips, as he extended his hand for her to take. A smile spread on her own lips, as she carefully put her fragile hand in his.

But it wasn't fragile any more. It looked healthy. It looked like a hand is supposed to look like. Her eyes widened, as he pulled gently and helped her stand up. Her knees didn't give in, as she stood on the white floors. She felt strong. She felt invincible. She was able to walk again.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, not trusting her body to be able to walk for long. She would need to get back to her bed within long.

"Home."

And she followed him. Because she trusted him, and she knew he would never let her down. He would never let her get hurt. He would always put her life before his. As he had done that night.

She sighed happily, as she felt the grass underneath her bare feet. Just like in the dream. But something told her that this wasn't a dream. He was here. He never visited her in her dreams. Not any more, anyways. But he was here. He was holding her hand. Smiling at her.

"Welcome home, Elena."

* * *

**Okay, so that's it! PLEASE leave a review! I am SO nervous about this, because it's the first thing I've put up here, that wasn't Delena looove. Or maybe it was?  
****I would love to know two things from you guys. **

**1. How old did you picture Elena being?  
2. Who did you imagine the mysterious man being? **

**I would really be THRILLED to know what you think. So, leave a review, and I will promise to answer them! Thank you!**


End file.
